Why are you on stage?
by XoTentenXgurlXo101
Summary: Tenten and the girls have to sing infront of the boys..we'll loves ammurge
1. Chapter 1

listen up and love!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are we going to do it?" The girl with brown buns asked to her friends.."I'm up for it!" A girl with bubble gum pink hair exclaimed.

"Me to!!" The blonde lemon yelled tuned to the long blue haired..violet eyed Hyuuga."nn..n..n.." She said lowly.."Aww come on Hinata....if Naru-" Tenten cut herself off they were in the ramen shop and they can't embarrass hina can They."The blond dope...to like you you must do it!" She exclaimed taking a bite outa her shrimp flavored ramen."It's a matter of life a death!!!" Ino screamed."WHAT IS!?!?" Oh great speaking of the blonde idiot..."leave Naruto NOW!" Sakura punched her other fist.

"but I come here for ramen everyday.." Naruto looked down."fine we'll go to my house..!" Sakura said getting up and urgeing the girls.

"Tenten,Sakura,Hinata,Ino the hokage wants you!" Rock lee ran up to the girls.."ok.." Tenten said with a smile.."lets go guys!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the got to the hokage's office Jirayia was sitting...bye Tsunade _this can't be good_Tenten thought."Ok....I have a c-rank mission..that Jirayia has assighed you four girls.." Tsunade looked at us carfully.

"as you know Kohana's annual..fair..is comming up?" the girls knodded their heads in agreement."as..you know we usually hold a concert there.." Tsunade didn't finesh...and Tenten knew were this was going."so you want us to be in the concert!?!" Ino beat her to it.

"yes...." Tsunade looked at us again."why??" Hinata asked...that was weird of her."Because Jiraiya is needing help on his book..and he needs to see how the men react to you guys.." she smiled

*Anime sweat drop*

"now...please fill out these formes!!" Jirayia said handing us each a form and clipbord we sat down and filled it out.

Tenten's form

** Name: Tenten**

** Age:16**

** Hair color: brunette**

** eye color: Brown..**

** Favorite color: ummm...red and black**

** Favorite sport:Football**

** Favorite song: many**

** are you willing to dress slutty?: Hell no!**

** Crush:.....why the hell do you need to know (coughcoughnejicough)**

** Please sign your name saying we are not responsable for any dammage caused-****Tenten**

Sakura's Form

**Name:Sakura Haruno**

**Age:16**

**Hair color:Pink**

**Eye color:green**

**Favorite color:Black and pink**

**Favorite sport:IDK**

**Favorite song:All pink songs!**

**Are you willing to dress slutty?:WTF!**

**Crush:Sasuke uchiha**

**Please sign your name saying we are not responsable for any **

**dammaged caused-****Sakura Haruno**

Hinata's Form

**Name:Hinata Hyuga**

**Age:16**

**Hair color: blue**

**Eye color:violet and white**

**Favorite color: brown..and white**

**Favorite sport: running**

**Favorite song:love story(taylor swift)**

**Are you willing to dress slutty?:uuuummmmm..nn..no**

**Crush:..n..n..nn..na..na..nar,,na..n...nar..naruto**

**Please sign your name saying we are not responsable for any **

**dammaged caused-****Hinata Hyuga**

Ino's form

**Name:Ino yamanaka**

**Age:16**

**Hair color: Beautiful beach blonde**

**Eye color: blue as the sky!**

**Favorite color: Pink and purple**

**Favorite sport: eww sports...**

**Favorite song: all britney spears**

**are you willing to dress slutty?: yep it we'll show of my beautiful body!**

**Please sign your name saying we are not responsable for any **

**dammaged caused-****Ino Yamanaka**

**----------------------**

Jirayia smirked and changed the No's to yes's he knew his plan would work out perfecly!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so this is a little chapter but I need theme songs for the girls please help and I'll reveiw soon!


	2. My Life Would Suck Without You

Yippi chap 2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

before we knew it we were backstage getting ready..

"Tenten your going first..." Shizune handed me some cloths

"Ok"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's

"Naruto I can't belive you guys dragged me here.."

I said to the dumb..thing."I'm telling you guys that the girls are doing this and there singing to us!" Naruto said."the girls arn't even here

then the lights went off one spot light in the center of the stage...and there stood..was that Tenten? There was Tenten her hair down for the first time eyeliner.....and a tight red dress! wow..

"Hi i'm Tenten...im going to be singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You'" She slowly stood in the middle of the stage..the girl of my dreams about to sing..the music started and she moved alittle but was calm

then she started singing

_Guess this means your sorry_

"sorry for what?" I wondered

_Your standing at my door, geuss this means you take back all you said before......_

Who said what?

_Like how much you wanted..anyone but me..._

Never

_Said you'de never come back but here you are again....._

Always...

_Cuz we belong together now.......forever united here somehow_

_you got a peice of me and honestly My life. Would Suck. Without Youu.....!_

Damn right it would....I like this song..:)

_Mabye I was stupid for telling you goodbye...maybe I was wrong for trying to fick a fight..._

what fight!?

_I know that I've got issues but your pretty messed up to.._

Did she just say I was messed up..I glared at Naruto who was laughing "your messed up to!" even Sasuke smirked

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you......_

Damn straight!

_Cuz we belong together now...forever united here somehow..you got a peice of me and honestly..._

Shit here she goes again....

_My Life Would Suck. Without you!!_

Damn fucking right I am her life!

_Being with you is so disfunctional..._

what..? No it isn't!

_I realy shouldn't miss you but I cant let you go (oh yeah)_

I knew it....

_'music'music'_

_Cuz we belong together now...forever united here somehow...you got a peice of me _

I wish...

_And Honestly My Life. Would Suck. Without You.....(x2)_

"Thanks.." she smiled into the mic.."lol Neji your Gf seems to like you alot..!" Naruto said teasingly."Shut up!' I gave him the death glare and yes he stopped!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten P.O.V

"Omg do you know how emmbariasing that was!"

I screamed at the girls."oh and Sakura your next!"

"Oh joy..." she mumbled and went to get dressed

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Each chapter we'll be like this olny with diffrent songs...hope you've enjoyed!


	3. Come on over

Ok chap 3

------------Sakura Pov--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Saku it's your turn.." Tenten looked at me Shizune handed me some cloths....I looked out Damn Sasuke was here....I can do this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasukes P.O.V

I was still smirking at Neji for Tenten calling him messed up

that was hilarious! But my thoughts intercepted me...when I saw Sakura is blue hot pajama's come on stage she had no makeup on but still looked beautiful her hair was in a messy ponytail..god wow

"Hey I'm Sakura are you ready to rock!?" Everyone screamed yeah."Well here I go singing 'Come on over'!" She got in the middle of the stage

_Come on over,come on over baby_

me?

_Come on over,come on over baby_

I would love to I smirked to myself

_Come on over,come on over baby_

_Come on over baby, come on over baby_

_Come on over, come on over baby_

I already said yes....

_Hey boy don't you know I've got something going on.....(yes I do)_

I'll be there is 3 seconds!

_I've got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long.._

I won't!

_I know you know so baby don't..._

I'm not!

_Pretend you won't you will or you wont_

_don't wanna play the game with you baby,so listen to me._

I'm fucking listening!

_All I want to do, come on over,come on over baby_

_All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy!_

Of course I do!

_All I is you...now baby don't be shy you better cross the line. I'm gonna love you you right Coz all I want is you!_

Yep!

_Come on over,come on over baby._

_Come on over,come on over baby._

_Come on over,come on over baby._

_Come on over,come on over baby._

I'm fucking coming!

_I'm not just talking about you sexuality (your sexuality)_

My cheeks flared up when she said 'Sexuality'

_I can't help myself when you put your hands on me (put your hands on me) _

Whaa?

_It'a paradise when you and I get close,get tight when I wanna I wanna_

You...wanna what?

_Go on all night_

Oh...what??!?  
_I wanna play this game with ya baby_

_Listen to me_

I am!!!

_All I want is you...come over here baby_

Im there!

_All I want is you_

I know

_Come on over here baby All I want is you_

_you know you make me go crazy_

God I know!!

_All I want is you_

_now baby don't be shy_

_you better cross the line_

I fucking will!

_I'm gonna love you right,All I want to do!_

OH YEAH!

_come on over, come on over baby_

_come on over, come on over baby_

yes!

_Don't you wanna be the one tonight?_

fuck yes!

_We can do exactly what you like._

_Don't ya wanna be just you and me_

_we can do what come naturally_

please?

_I got a thing for you got my mind made up and I'm serious_

you are?

_Never been more baby. Don't show but it's real (so sure)_

_And it right here_

Yes!Yes!Yes!

_You give me_

_What a girl likes_

_What a girl Feels_

_What a girl needs_

_What a girl wants_

I know I do!

_All I_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_come over here baby_

I'm here!

_All I want is you_

_You know you make me go crazy_

_All I want is you!  
_Who doesn't

_Now baby don't be shy._

Tell Hinata that not me!

_you better cross the line I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you!_

and all I want is you...

I looked at Jirayia he was writing something in his book..great!

_All I want is you_

_Come on over here baby All I want is you_

Damn right I am!

_You know you make me go crazy_

_All I want is you!_

_Now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you!_

Right when she said You she used her chakra and jumped while punching the air

"thankyou so much!"

Everyone screamed..but Karin of course!

Damn I never notices how sexy...Sakura was!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was getting alittle exited wasn't he!

please review!


	4. Some Hearts

Yay chappy 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know how much Sasuke was staring at me!"

Sakura just entered the backstage after the performance

"he wants you.." Tenten said she was already in her next outfit

"Hinata your next.." Sakura said looking at the girl."I..II..DONT WAN'T TO...!" The girls got her hands and pushed her out on stage!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V

"dude Sasuke Sakura wants you to come on over!"

'Shut you hole dope!" Sasuke said to me..but I was used to it

Then I looked on stage and girl with a white to her knee's dress that was flowing like the wing came out....and I noticed it was Hinata...Neji and Hiashi's eyes went huge with protectiveness..lol

but then the music started....

_I've never been the kind that you'd luck always stumbling around in circles. But I must have stumbled into something...look at me am I realy alone with you????_

"Yah go Hinata!!" I screamed

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living..can't recall when I last felt that way_

You can always fell that way!

_Guess it must be all this love your giving_

Yep it is!!

_Never knew,Never knew it could be like this...but I guess_

Guess what? Me and Kiba thought

_Some hearts,They just get all the right breaks_

_Some Hearts have the stars on there side_

_Some hearts, They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Yours we'll always be lucky! Kiba thought

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_

I wonder if she's talking about me or Kiba??

_Your the last thing my heart expected who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_

You did though

_Someone who,Someone who makes me feel like this...._

yah we know...I looked over at Hiashi and Neji who were setting death glares at me and Kiba!

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on there side_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Why'd it get so quit..

_Even hearts like mineee get lucky, lucky_

_SOMETIMES!!!!!!!!!_

Wow....who knew Hinata could hit those kinda notes??

_Even hearts like MINNNNEEE!_

_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Everyone had there mouths hung open

_Some hearts they just have all the right brakes_

_Some hearts have the stars on there side_

_Some hearts just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky,get lucky sometimes_

I love this song!

Everyone had there mouths hung open

_Some hearts they just have all the right brakes_

_Some hearts have the stars on there side_

_Some hearts just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky,Lucky Sometimes!!!!!!!_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!_

Everyone clapped rellay loud for Hinata she was really red like tomato flavored ramen when she went off stage."GO HINATA!!!" I screamed right before she left the stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hinata are you ok?" Tenten asked me."You did great!" Ino and Sakura hugged me. I gulped and sat down...I felt crazy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so little miss shy has a voice!!

Please reveiw! Ino is next bye the way!


	5. Toxic

Chapter five is here!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's P.O.V

"Omg It's my turn!" I said joyfully."Ino are you realy going to wear that?" Tenten asked."Of course!!!!!" and I happily danced on stage

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shika P.O.V

This concert is so troublesome..."Hey guys!!" I looked up to see my favorite blond..Ino she had on a leather black skirt that was 5 inches above her knees..and a pink tube top that was above her belly button..wow...then the music started...

_Baby can't you see im calling_

troublesome.....calling whom?

_A guy like you should wear a warning it's dangerous...i'm falling theres no escape_

Escape from what?

_I can't wait I need a hit baby,give it it_

_your dangerous im loving it.._

Ok....

_To high can't come down_

Ino did a drop and now was moving in all directions.

_Losing my spinning round and round. do you fell me now_

*Gulp*

_With the taste of your lips in on a ride your toxic im slipping under with a taste of a poisen paradise_

I thought poisen hurt...

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic_

_And I love what you do don't you know that your toxic_

Never realy thought about it...

_It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup slowly it's taking over me_

Then why did you take a sip....troublesome women...

_To high can't come down it's in the air and it's all around_

Hey is that guy staring at her......!...I'll get Neji to get him

_can you feel me now_

*smirk*

_With the taste of your lips im on a ride your toxic_

_im slipping with a taste of poisen paradise_

there she goes with the poisen again...

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic...And I love what you do don't you know that your toxic_

I guess I am...

_Dont you know that your toxic_

_with the taste of my lips and having fun.._

This isn't that boring anymore..

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic...And I love what you do don't you know that your toxic_

_I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic...And I love what you do don't you know that your toxic_

I get it im toxic...troublesome

_Im intoxicated now_

you are?

_I think you'll love it now.I think im ready now_

_I think im ready now..._

_Im intoxicated now_

_I think you'll love it now_

_I think im ready now...._

She bowed and she realy did look slut but she was my slut..

she walked off stage...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...so part one is over part to is coming now!!!

please reveiw!


	6. To little to late

Part two yay!! I love all my beautiful reveiws....and this chapter is dedicated to all those girls who've had players in there lives..and if you are like Tenten!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's P.O.V

"That was the funnest thing I've ever done!!!" Sakura looked at me."but you do it everyday!" she said."I don't preform for Shika-baby everyday?" Then Sakura looked at me and put her hand on her hip..."no I mean...you act like a slut everyday.!" I opened my mouth but before I heard anything..Tsunade was pronouncing something on stage..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's P.O.V

I'm amazed shikamaru didn't fall asleep...but who would Ino practically looked like a prostitute...or pole dancer up there...

then I stopped to listen to Tsunade.."Ok guys how did you like our Girls favorite love songs bit!!" Tsunade shouted."LOVED IT!" Kiba and Naruto shouted."well this next part is the girls favorite sad love songs...so if you've ever been dumped by your true love this next part is for you!!" I smirked I wonder what Tenten is going to sing?

Then Tenten stepped out on stage...in a black tank top..and Jeans

she looked normal..her hair was down again.....and she had on no makeup and she was barefooted....what kind of song could she be singing?"Hey guys!!!...this song is dedicated to any of those bastards who dump me in the future!"My eye twitched...she clapped her hands and the music started..she sat down on the stage floor.....and held her mic in her hand.

_Come with me stay the night_

Why I would love to!

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right..._

Why? No...it feels right! Right?

_What do you expect for me to say..(you know it just a little to late)_

No it isn't...I'll give you coffee!!!

_You take my hand you say you've changed...but boy you know your begging don't fool me...  
_It does when your on coffee....

_Because to you it's just a game...(you know it just a little to late)_

What game I don't see any game!

_So let me on down....cause time has made me strong I'm starting to move on...I'm gonna say this now...your chance has come and gone_

_and you know....._

No it Hasn't!!! Who else are you going to date Rock Lee? Ewwww sick picture....Bad Neji!!

_It's just to little to late...a little to wrong And I can't wait...but you know all the right things to say_

I know I do!

_(You know it's just a little to late) You say you dream of my face but you don't like me_

Yah I do!

_You just like the chase..to be real it doesn't matter anyway_

Fuck Yah it does!

_Yeah....yeaaahhh..it's just a little to late...Mhmmm_

nice it's to late...

_I was young and in love I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

Of course it was enough!

_And now you wanna communicate(you know it's just a little to late)_

Communicating would be nice..

_Go find someone else I'm letting you go I'm loving myself....you got a problem........_

Ok...first she said I'm messed up..now I have a problem?

_But don't come asking me for help cause you know..._

No what??? Your the one who said I got a problem!

_It's just to little to late...a little to wrong And I can't wait...but you know all the right things to say.(You know it's just a little to late) You say you dream of my face but you don't like just like the chase..to be real it doesn't matter anyway....You know it's just a little to late..........._

Would you stop saying that???!!Then she stood up...oh no?

_I can love with all my heart baby..I know I have so much to give(I have so much to give)_

Yes you do...

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer...that's no way to live....Ohhhhhhhh....mmmm.....nooo_

I'm not a fucking player...tell Kiba that! He's the player!

_It's just a little to late.._

then it got all quit.....

_YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

Wow...who knew she could hit high notes that good...

_It's just to little to late...a little to wrong And I can't wait...but you know all the right things to say.(You know it's just a little to late) You say you dream of my face but you don't like just like the chase..to be real it doesn't matter anyway....(You know it's just a little to late...........)_

there she goes again....,._:o

_Yeah...you know it's just a little to late_

_Oh,I can't wait........._

_It's just to little to late...a little to wrong And I can't wait...but you know all the right things to say.(You know it's just alittle to late) You say you dream of my face but you don't like just like the chase..to be real it doesn't matter anyway....(You know it's just alittle to late...........)_

Tenten bowed the music stopped and people cheered....I hope it's never to late for me and Tenten...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's P.o.v

"I need water!!" That one freaking high note almost killed me!!!"

Sakura laughed."Well drink some water we have a lot to go!!" Sakura said I looked at here outfit.."I love your outfit!' tHANKS!! She said and skipped on stage....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So please tell me if Im picking the right song for....Tenten I'm trying to describe them with songs!! Please review I worked hard on this!


	7. When your gone

Ok 7th chapter...this chapter is dedicated to Kimberly Dilbeck!.....Her and Sakura have a similar love...Sasuke left and this song describes Sasusaku...well Kim's love left..and it described Chase and Kim..loved that we'll reunite!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's P.O.V

Well Tenten had a pretty good song..Sakura's next...Finaly.

And just as I'd predicted..Sakura came out on stage...she had on eyeliner similar to Avril Lavigne's...and a beautiful dress she had on glass slippers...she looked like an angle...."Hello guys...this dedicated..to back when team 7..Naruto Sasuke and me..and when Sasuke left..."**(this story takes place in shipunden..after Sasuke comes back!)**

I looked at her....Oh no she's going back to there...I knew I would regret going with Orochimaru.....Then the saddest music came on..I almost cried...

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

I'm sorry......

_And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
_You did?

_Do you see how much I need you right now?!_

No I didn't..then Now I do!

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Mine was to....

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me_

_through the day And make it ok.....I miss youuuu.._

I missed you to....

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left lye on the floor  
And they smell just like you_

*tear*

_I love the things that you do_

*More tears*

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

*sobbing trieng to hide it*

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok......_

Damn Sasuke stop crying you were a fool back then!

_I miss you..........  
_Then I could tell she was about to break down...

_We were made for each other  
I'll keep forever  
I know we were  
Yeahhhhhh.._

_We were made for each other..._

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can only breathe  
I need to feel you here with MEEEE YEEEAHHHHH!_

Ok now all the girls but Ino have hit some impressive notes..

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you..._

*Wipes tears.."

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day........_

I love you...

_And make it ok............._

I'll make you feel ok...

_I miss yoooou..mhmmmm........._

I looked around me..almost all the girls were crying...the only boys were Rocklee and Hiashi..plus Jirayia...lol

I looked at her my beautiful angle..."T..thank you.." I saw a tear escape her eye...it shined like the moonlight...I love you...Is all I should say..................................................

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwwwwwww! I started crying during this chapter!!

I thought this is probably what Sakura and my friend Kim was feeling...and Kim if your reading this...Love we'll always find a way!!

please review!_  
_


	8. I hate this part

Ok chapter 8 on Why are you on stage..this is dedicated to Miriam my other Bff! and Hinata..and all the reviwers thanks!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's P.O.V

I looked up to see Sakura crying..We all hugged her

it well be ok Sakura" I said."I know.." She smiled.I took a deep breath and went out on stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V

I hit Sasuke..."you had to leave didn't you?" I asked."shut up dumb fuck..."He said.."H..hi" I looked up to see hinata with her hair in a high ponytail and she Had on a white and black dress that was puffy!

She sat down and music started..............

_We're driving slow through the snow On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's All that we can hear._

I want to listen to sponge bob!

_Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue It's cold outside  
But between us..._

It's fun!!

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts.._

THE END OF THE WORLD!

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers.._

i CAN'T BELIVE IT'S NOT BUTTER...

_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you.._

So you want to tell me it is butter...man that commercial is a rip off..

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here.._

I know I hate it when commercials lie to!

_I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here.._

I'm not going to cry just because it's butter..wait is it possible that she could be talking about something else

**Nine tailed fox-Duh you retard**

Hey then whats she talking about

**Fox-find out yourself**

Your no help..

_Everyday seven takes of the same  
Seems we're bound by the loss of the same team  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But well we sleep once I tell you...._

It matters do you have ramen?

_The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts.._

Oh I got it!

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers.._

Nope lost it..

_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you.._

I'll tell you anything..

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

Maybe she was talking about..butter?

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see in your eyes.._

You can see inside me eyes are you a super hero!

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger..._

What does linger mean?

_Slipping through our fingers_  
_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you.._

Never mind then..

_But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it.._

do what?

_I gotta do it  
I hate this part..._

Do what!?!

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it  
I gotta do it_

DO WHAT!?!?  
_I hate this part right here  
And I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here...._

She bowded even though I didn't get that song at all..."Hey Sasuke was she talking about butter?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

k Naruto being a retard in this chapter please review!


	9. opps I did it again

Oki'm realy sorry I havn't updated but here it is..this is dedicated to Hailey Smhitz......for being a bitch...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's P.O.V

I watched Hinata enter...red as ever again."You know..f..for some reason..I..dont think N. knew what I was..talking..a..bout"

Sakura laughed."Does he ever know what were talking about..!"

"Ummm guys do you see this outfit!" I jumped in front of them showing off my sparkly outfit...."Omg I like only saw that video once but is that the ecact outfit?" Tenten asked."Yeppers!!!" I yelled and ran out on stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shika's P.O.V

"How troublesome..." I murmured under my breath...Naruto really is an idiot...there it was Ino standing in the middle of the stage in a tight red full body outfit...she looked sexy her hair down...wow!

"Yo everyone how do I look!?!" Boys yell damn sexy!..she got back in the middle fog came up on the stage and music started...

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.._

Is this another Britney Spears song??

_I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends.._

But we are...aren't we....gosh so troublesome

_Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me......_

Yes it is.... at least she gets something right...

_Oh baby, baby_

and Now im a baby?  
_Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby....._

*yawn..*

_Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent..._

Everyone knows your not Innocent Ino...

_You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away....._

I don't even want to know what you dream off...*shivers*

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways.._

Thats what Sasuke said.....

_But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh.._

*Yawn* This is so troublesome!

_Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent....._

Yah...you've probably slept a bunch of guys already..

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.._

"Yeah yeah yeah"..."Dude are you singing along?" I heard Neji ask Naruto.."I love this song!: Naruto yelled

_Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent ....._

It's over already......huh...Ino did a twirl..and did A girly bow typical her...? I lokked over to Naruto who was still dancing...Sasuke went up to him."It's over baka!" GHe yelled then hit Naruto on the head...how troublesome..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Probably one of the most short chaps but whtever please review!

and next is part three!!!!!!!!


	10. Thats what you get

Well....well...here is the next chapter part three yay!!!!!...anyway this is dedicated to all Tenten lover and girls who are fed up with guys have fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's P.O.V

Ino practically skipped in the room." Have fun..?" I asked."Oh yah!!!" She answered and did another twirl."If you do another Britney spears song..im going to puke." Sakura yelled...."G...guys...it's tenten's turn.." We all looked at miss silent.."Yep it is!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's P.O.V

Tsunade walked out on stage,"So you guys have enjoyed our breakup songs...well more is coming!" She paused."Now it's time for the empowering women songs!!" A bunch of boys groaned..and girls screamed."and our first women is Tenten!!!!!!!" She walked out on stage..in jeans and a black tank top with a skull her hair was down and you could see blue high lights in it...she looked all punk..

"Ok again here I go!" I heard a guitar in the background ....

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore..._

Pshhhhh...I don't ever blame you for anything..it's Lee who I blame!  
_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

I don't like to get hurt...hurting hurts...

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
_I don't know?

_All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong......._

Your were not wrong!

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

I thought you were supposed to listen to your heart...Mulan said so!

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..._

Well I guess Mulan was wrong then... :(

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_.

I didn't know you could hear that?

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

Alot of Woahs...god..

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

You've been playing with matches again...shame shame Tenten!

_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

Yes I've heard you...accusing Mulan of being not right!?!

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

Nice chorus...

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)_

But pain is a bad person isn't he!

_And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,.._

If you start thinking straight...im calling 911

_This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!_

A riot started in you a long time ago..

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

Why you saying we....maby Sakura likes to hurt..but not you

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

There she goes dissin Mulan again...

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

Wow....Mulan is going to HATE you...

_whoaaaaaaa.._

Who knew Tenten liked rock..?

"Thank you New york!!!!" Tenten yelled and walked off stage god .awesome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love paramore so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Gunpowder and lead

Wow im tired....this chapter is dedicated to Kim..again!

She is kinda Sakura so yah!!! Keep rocking Kim and Call me!! Number 678-316-9890!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V

"That was good Tenten!" I looked at the brunette she breathed in."It is so much fun seeing Neji's face when I sing breakup songs!" She said."It would be funner if I could just punch him..once please!!!??  
I asked."No Sakura just punch Naruto..." Tenten whispered slowly."Man...but I want to hurt him!!""You two are to violent..." We looked at Hinata..Whatever!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's P.O.V

Poor Neji...lol that was so waled on a Tank top that said 'Trie to beat my ass....you will die!" Thats so Sakura.."Ok guys this is for all the....dumb fuck guys that trie to mess with me...cuass I can and will...beat your ass!!" Wow Sakura is so violent......I wonder what she's singing.....well lets find out!

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me _

Little ole you....lol

_I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell...._

Hell would be better than you beating up someone..

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette..._

Sakura...you smoke!?!?!  
_If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet .........._

Oh god...crazy is bad

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man...._

More like I man in jail.*Smirk*

_I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead....._

And I thought girls were made of...suger and spice..and everything nice.....see I told Itachi they wern't

_It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind ..._

Coollllll......

_He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He dont know what's waiting here this time _

Hopefully food....

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet _

Well there was that one time when Naruto...toutched your-

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead _

Again....ITACHI WAS WRONG!

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger _

oH...SHIT....

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one _

i DIDN'T WANT A FIGHT...NO FIGHT HEER!

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of _

*Gulp*

_Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and lead_yeaahhhhGunpowder and Lead.....

Shit I should runnnn

_HEY!!_

She is scary.....*gulp*

She bowed and looked me dead in the eyes....

then she grinned."Remember i can and will kick alll your asses!" Every boy in there shivered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said.....Sakura and Kim are the most violent people pn earth so...you get my poing

please review!_  
_


	12. Womenizer

Ino's turn!

Ino's P.O.V

Ok...I can do this the next song..I was getting ready to do it.

"Ino you will be fine.!" Tenten said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's P.O.V

I stepped out on stage was Shikamaru sleeping!!! Who cares not me!

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby..._

*Snore snore*

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

"GO PUPPETS!"Kankuro screamed

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

"Owwww!!" Yay shika's awake!

Shika's P.O.V

Naruto bonked me in the head and there was Ino dancing on stage my gosh..troublesome....

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, youre a Womanizer  
Oh, Womanizer, oh youre a Womanizer, baby  
You-you-you are  
You-you-you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer,,,_

First Tenten calls Neji a player, now your calling me a womenizer, whats Sakura going to call Sasuke?! A man whore??

_Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
(spoken) You got me goin  
Youre oh so charmin  
But I cant do it  
You Womanizer_

Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
(spoken) You say Im crazy  
I got youre crazy  
Youre nothin but a  
Womanizer

Troublesome..Kiba needs to hear this..

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
Thats just who you are, baby_

Did she just call me a daddy-o?  
_Lollipop  
Must mistake me; youre the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you,  
Never you, baby  
Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, youre a Womanizer  
Oh, Womanizer, oh youre a Womanizer, baby  
You-you-you are  
You-you-you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Now she's talking about lollipops?

_Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
(spoken) You got me goin  
Youre oh so charmin  
But I cant do it  
You Womanizer_

Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
(spoken) You say Im crazy  
I got youre crazy  
Youre nothin but a  
Womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah  
Boy, don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are, ah, ah

She sais ah..un troublesome

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, youre a Womanizer  
Oh, Womanizer, oh youre a Womanizer, baby _

She a troublesome women...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm on part four now so here are the songs I've used so far

Tenten-My life would suck without you(Kelly clarkson)

Sakura-Come on over (Christina Aguilaria)

Hinata-Some hearts (Carrie Underwood)

Ino-Toxic(Britney spears)

Part 2(Sad love songs)

Tenten-To little to late(Jojo)

Sakura-when your gone(Avril Lavigne)

Hinata-I hate this part(Pussycat dolls)

Ino-Opps I did it again(Britney Spears)

Part 3(Impowering women)

Tenten-Thats what you get(paramore)

Sakura-Gunpowder and lead(Miranda lambert)

Ino-Womenizer..did you guess britney spears


	13. U and ur hand

Chapter something..this is dedicated to the heartless jerks out there,,,yes I'm talking about Neji and Sasuke

neji and sasuke-HEY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's P.O.V

Tsunade walked on stage once more."Ok guys we on part four of our concert! Now the girls will be singing there favorite pink song!" I could of guessed...Tenten and Sakura talk about pink...ALOT."Hi Kohana!

This song is dedicated to me and Sakura...she should of sung this song but decided to do something else so here we go!"

Tenten was weiring a sports braw...and sweatpants then that music started..not this song!

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night...._

I realy despise this song..

_Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight_

A....a....what?!?

_I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight.._

I don't really want to know..

"WHY IS OUR YOUTHFULL FLOWER BEING SO UNYOUTHFULL!!!!"

BANG

HIT

SMASH

Poor Lee

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

Dick head must be kiba...

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know when it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Well if I know you.... you will call Sakura and you will rip off his hands...

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck

Oh god Tenten drunk...that would be bad

_Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye_

She waved goodbye to me...wait I'm Dick head!?!

_Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Alright_

Listen here....I don't have any boyfriends

and you can have your damn fun!

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know when it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

*Gulp*

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down_

Lee's already broke down

I looked over at Lee crying..form the unyouthfullness

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

I'm would not spill my drink..im not clumsy..unlike sombody I know Coughcoughcoughtentencough

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talking Shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

I bettcha I wont

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know when it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know when it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah ohhhhhhh...

I heard a little girl in the back say.."Mommy that lady scares me.." Oh she should...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this song was oraginally for Sakura but my friend...coughcoughkimcoughcough...wanted another song


	14. trouble

Next chapter to Why are you on stage? This is Sakura's turn

umm...I know some of you people thanik Sakura is girly she is not!

She is a fighter Violent, and crazy this song is dedicated to Kim and Sakura!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V

Ok...I can do this!"Sakura yah look nevous." I looked at Tenten."I am."

I breathed in and walked on stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok what a entertaining song from Tenten neji looks like he's going to pass out but a sound stopped my thinking...I heard is that a horse clapping sound yep it is.I saw a rown horse walk on stage with a girl on had cherry lips and eyeliner you could die hair was in a pony tail and she had on a sexy black dress(like in the music video)with cowgirl the music started...

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space _

Outer space...whart kind of song is this...

_And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now _

I bet I bought her the diomons

she started making the horse go to a prop set of a old western diner.

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town _

She jumped of the horse and walked into the diner.

She sat down at the counter.

_You think your right  
But you were wrong _

i'M ALWAYS RIGHT!

_You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide _

I'm going...if she sais hide I better hide.

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town _

Why'll she was singing this she was beating up some dudes typical Sakura....

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to go..._

Ok..this is so true Sakura is scary sometimes.

_and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You can help yourself...!"GO SAKURA!" I screamed_  
You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride _

I can well thankyou!

_Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

I saw a bunch of little girls crying claiming there scared.

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)

Yep...but I'll never leave you

unless you try to hurt me....she can punch realy hard.

_Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

I heard an awesome guitar solo and she jumped back on her horse and rode off stage with a satisfied 's Sakura....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok one chappy down some to go.


	15. Family portriot

Ok next chappy..This is Hinata's thing thanks for reveiws

(\ (\  
( - -)-Maddi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P'O'V

Lol..That song described Sakura perfectly."H..hi..yhis song is dedicated..to m..my father..and mother." Aww it wasn't dedicated to me?!?! Damn.... was weiring her hair in messy piggytails and she had on pagama pants and a long sleeved tee shirt that was got her microphone and Tenten and..is that?Sai..came out and looked at eachother she climbed on a pink bed and started and Tenten and Sai started arguing."You know what I'M LEAVING!!!" Sai yelled and Tenten sat down and pretended to cry.

_Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and it's  
Tearing me down_

I looked at Hiashi he was veary sad...

_I hear glasses breakin'  
As I sit up in my bed_

Hinata sat up in her bed and looked at Tenten.

She was a good actor.

_I told dad you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said  
You fight about money  
'Bout me and my cousin.._

Neji cringed and Kankuro came out dressed as Neji.

_And this I come home to  
This is my shelter_

You live in the festival that's awesome.

_It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3  
Never knowin' what love could be_

You grew up in war world three..she must be old..wait..whats a war again...

_You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family_

Awww......Poor Hina Sakura came out dressed as a mom and Tenten left the stage.

_Can we work it out (Can we)  
Can we be a family (Can we)  
I promise I'll be better (I promise)  
Mommy I'll do anything (I'll do anything)  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family _

No wonder Neji hates Hiashi.

_I promise I'll be better  
Daddy please don't leave_

Well he didn't did he..see I'm smart.!  
_Daddy please stop yelling (stop)  
I can't stand the sound (can't stand the sound)  
Make mama stop cryin'_

Sakura bent down and fake cried and started silently yelling at sai.

'_Cause I need you around (yeah yeah yeah)  
My mama she loves you (I know it)  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too! _

Well if Sakura-chan is the mom I get why she hurt him...

_I ran away today, ran from the noise  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way_

Well you could go to Tenten's house.

_It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3  
Never knowin' what love could be  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it did my family_

Again..I know I learned it...what was a war...wasn't it a type of coke.

_Can we work it out (Can we work it)  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better (I promise)  
Mommy I'll do anything (Anything to keep you back)  
Can we work it out  
Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better (I promise I promise)  
Daddy please don't leave_

Hiashi looked at her with tearfull..eyes I wonder if hiashi's gay?!?

_In our family portrait (In our family portrait)  
We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy)  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
Comes naturally_

Hmmmmm......is it a type of coke..mabye thears coke flavored ramen...

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays (no no)  
I don't want two addresses (no no)  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name! _

She could change it to...to......Bagwell!

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Lets go back to that  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Lets play pretend, act like it  
Goes naturally_

In our family portrait (Can we work it out)  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)  
We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)  
Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)  
In our family portrait (Can we work it out)  
We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)  
Lets play pretend (I promise I'll be better)  
Act like it goes naturally, (Daddy please don't leave)  
Oh lets go back Oh lets go back

I'm hungry...

_Don't leave... don't leave... Daddy don't leave...  
Don't leave... Daddy don't leave...  
Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave...  
Don't leave... don't leave...  
Turn around please_

Remember that the night you left  
You took my shining star  
Daddy don't leave...  
Daddy don't leave...  
Daddy don't leave...

Mama'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my cousin  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Ooh no Ooh no  
Ooh no Ooh

Yummmy.....ramen sunds good.

wait she's done..oh...she bowed and walked off the stage and Hiashi left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't know what happened to Hinata's mom but yah!

thank you kim for the song!


	16. Get the party started

Finally Ino's turn lets get started.

(\ (\  
( - -)-Maddi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's P.o.v

*Yawn* what a drag..Ino's next right..man this Ino walked on stage in 4 inch heels...how can se walk in them I don't leather booty skirt and a red leather makeup was wild and her hair was down and straight..."Hey you guys ready for a party!!!"

She screamed"YAH!!!" Everyone started and Ino danced..how? I don't no.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Great...a loud party...

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

Just don't turn up the music to loud..

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

As long as I can sleep..and no loud music.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene_

Pumping up the volume she doesn't listen does she..?

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

Everyone does that already Ino...*mummbles*Troublesome..

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

Get over yourself..

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

I'm not going....

_Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_

And you couldn't just let us chill.

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

That's one number I would never call.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
_*Snoor snoor*

_Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now _

*yawn*It's over Ino did a balerina turn and walked off stage.

Ino's P.O.V

I love that song...!!!! And shika was watching I lovbe everything about this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ino..pretty good job!" Sakura hugged me."Yep and the next part is up!" I looekd at Tsunade who went on stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could see Ino doing this song..

songs this chapter

You and ur hand

Trouble

Family Portriot

Get the party started

Reveiw!


	17. You belong with me

Ok this is the next chapter!

(\ (\  
( - -)-Maddi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji's P.O.V

I watched as Tsunade grabbed the mic."Ok...well that was entertaining..next part is the girls favorite Taylor Swift songs...and first is Tenten..with 'You belong with me'."Tsunade left and I saw Tenten in a over sized tee shirt and pajama pants and she looked at the audience and started singing.

_you're one the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like i do_

Huh.....yah I do have weird humor.

_i'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
i'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story, like i do_

Hmm...well you have weird taste in music

_but she wears short skirts, i wear t-shirts_

She tugged on her tee...

_she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers  
dreamin' 'bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
if you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me, you belong with me_

Ok......yes I know that we belong together it was in 'My life would suck without you'

_walkin' the street with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_

Ok I never wear worn out jeans.

_laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself  
"hey, isn't this easy?"  
and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

why..thank you.

_i haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
you say you're fine, i know you better than that  
whatchu doin' with a girl like that?_

Ino probably set me up with her...

_she wears high heels, i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers_

Well yah...you could never be a cheerleader you're to clumsy...

_dreamin' 'bout the the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
if you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
standin' by here, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know, baby  
you belong with me, you belong with me_

You wait at my back door...can I say stalker much?

_ohh, i remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
i know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

Ummhmm..I've told you alot of my dreames

_think i know where you belong, think i know it's with me.  
can't you see the i'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.  
standin' by here, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know, baby  
you belong with me, you belong with me._

I get it...

_you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe?  
you belong with me... you belong with me._

I've thought alot about it...

Ok..she got up and smiled while walking of stage...nice going!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not a major taylor swift fan but I love this song!

REVEIW!_  
_


	18. Picture to burn

Sasuke's P.O.V

Taylor swift sucks.....Wonder what Sakura's going to sing...Right then I saw a fake van on stage and There was Tenten and Sakura in it. Tenten had binoculars...And Sakura was in the back."Would you look at how happy we were back then?!" Sakura stated.

"I can't believe he turned out to be such a jerk!" Tenten rolled her eyes as she said that.

But then she turned her head to a another fake car a truck on the other side of the stage."What, What?!" Sakura said tying to look."He's got a girl with him..." Tenten said."NO! Who?" Sakura stopped looking and looked at the truck. Sakura gasped.."She's driving the truck!" Tenten yelled. Then Sakura yanked the binoculars from Tenten."Give me that! He let her drive the truck! He never let me drive the truck!"......."That is so messed up." The music started and Tenten exited the stage and Sakura stood in the middle of hair was curled and she had on a black shirt. One sleeve.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than _

_you could ever love me_

Ok just because I take hours doing my hair doesn't mean I care more about me than you!

_So go and tell your friends that _

_I'm obsessive and crazy_

You are alittle crazy....

_Thats fine_

_I'll tell mine you're gay_

I am not! Orochimaru and me had nothing!

_And by the way..._

I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

*Sniff sniff* Your so mean!

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

You know you love me!

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
planning my revenge_

Ok...now I'm alittle scared..  
_There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all _

_of your best friends  
And if you come around _

_saying sorry to me  
I'm gonna show you how _

_sorry you'll be_

*Gulp* No way will I come around...

'_cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match_

Great...now you and Tenten are playing with fire...

_On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

YOU LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW IT!

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep _

_it to yourself  
Cause coming _

_back around here  
Would be bad for_

_your health..._

The weird thing is I believe That..._  
_'_cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

All you had to do is ask?!?!

_You're a redneck _

_heartbreak  
Who's really_

_bad at lying  
So watch me strike _

_a match On all my _

_wasted time  
in case you haven't _

_heard......._

I've heard trust me!

_I really really hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

Great....

_Burn, burn, burn, _

_baby, burn  
You're just another _

_picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

Right then the stage went black.....and the lights turned back she was in the van again."Sakura, Sakura!" Tenten yelled."Wow....what yah!" Sakura lifted her hands up."Come on lets get out of here..." Tenten said."You know what, I'm over it!"

Sakura walked off the stage.....great now I'm going to be the laughing stock of Kohana.


	19. Love story

Naruto's P.O.V

Sakura's so scary.......wait is Hina-chan next? Yep! Hinata walked on stage in a yellowesh/white long princsess dress. Pretty music grabbed the mic and started singing.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

Hey I'm met you when we were young!

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

HI!!!

_That you were Romeo you were _

_throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said _

_Stay away from Juliet_

Hiashi said stay away form Hinata!

_And I was crying on _

_the staircase  
Begging you please_

_don't go, and I said_

Please don't cry! :'(

_Romeo take me _

_somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's _

_left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and _

_I'll be the princess_

We can go to the Ramen shop!

_It's a love story baby_

_just say yes_

Yes. I said it I said it!

_So I sneak out to the _

_garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're _

_dead if they know  
So close your eyes_

Who knew, we cant be dead ...can we *In kind Sakura killing everyone* Maby we can.

_Escape this town _

_for a little while_

Lets escape then...wait why do when need to escape?

_Cause you were Romeo _

_I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy _

_said stay away from _

_Juliet_

He needs to stop saying that!

_But you were everything to me  
I was begging you _

_please don't go and I said_

I won't!

_Romeo take me _

_somewhere we _

_can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's _

_left to do is run  
You'll be the prince _

_and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story_

_baby just say yes_

I already said yes!

_Romeo save me,_

_they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just _

_say yes, oh,_

Who is Romeo, do you love him?!?!

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you _

_were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading_

Did you wait at the ramen stand or somewhere else?

_When I met you on the _

_outskirts of town I said_

The town has a skirt!

_Romeo save me I've _

_been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you _

_but you never come  
Is this in my head, _

_I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the_

_ground and pulled out a ring_

Like Mermaid man and Barnacle boy from spongebob ring!

_And said_

And said Mermaid Man! Barnical boy Unite!!

_Marry me Juliet you'll _

_never have to be alone  
I love you and that's _

_all I really know  
I talked to your dad go _

_pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I liked Mermaid man and Barnical boy better.....

_Oh, oh, oh_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

OH OH OH!!!

_Cause we were both _

_young when I first saw you _

Didn't you already say that!?

Wait no more music. She walked off the stage. Huh, I still wonder who that Romeo dude was....?


	20. I'm only me when I'm with you

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Troublesome Naruto...

Great now it's Troublesome..Ino's turn........

Ino was okay but honestly she needed to get over me!

Ino stepped out only to be pushed over by another troublesome blond known as Temari. "Hi everyone my name is Temari. Yes Ino is kicked out! Lolzz....well I'm singing I'm only me when I'm with you!"

The music started

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

I like the sky...so none troublesome...

_  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

When do you not say a thing Temari....troublesome...

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

Who wants to fly..that would be such a drag.

_It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_

You drive me crazy too troublesome women...

_Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

ZzZzZzZ

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.  
_

*Wakes up* Oh, your singing is so troublesome.....!

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
_

If I was a cloud I would drift away from the place

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah _

Thank the heavens that's over...."ROCK OUT KONAHA!!!" What a troublesome voice....


	21. My immortal

No P.O.V

Temari walked backstage and highfived the girls. "Thats was that stupid bleach blond get for trying to steal Shikamaru." Sakura laughed. "Yep, lets hope she runs home crying to her mother."

* * *

Neji's P.O.V

Well Ino's destiny wasn't too sing...basically beacuse she sounded like a sick cow. It was sad to watch her up there...Tsunade walked on stage. "Okay everyone now were going to take a bit of a rocker turn here. Give it up for the girls favorite Evanescence songs!" Thats not a bad band I guess....Tenten came out her brown hair was curled and was covering most of her face. She had on eyeliner and red lipstick. Was she wearing a dress? Wow thats a new one...I noticed Hinata in the back she was on the piano. Her dress was long and had straps, the dress itself was a bright white. Oh, how I love white..Then the piano music started. Sad piano music

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Her childesh fears...such as her fear of spiders.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I will not leave. My destiny is too stay here. Thank you very much...:I

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Wounds heal probably about after two days. Please be pationt Tenten

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
This is a very depressing song...

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
_

My light....wow.....I'm in your dreams!?

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

Tenten, you've never been sane

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Pationce is the key...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I noticed that two other people were coming on stage.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Drums were heard then a guitar. Fireworks came up from the sides of the stage and Sakura was playing the guitar and Temari on drums. Wow, well I know never to leave her..if she's going toget all depressed...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me............._

I felt something wet slide down my face. Could it be...was I.....crying?

OH NO!


	22. Going Under

Sasuke's P.O.V

Uh, whatever. I swear Tenten and her obsession with that song..is just...OMA!(Oh my alice) Is Neji crying. Must video tape...

But before I could get out my video camera. Sakura came on stage..In a black long dress.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
_

that is alot of tears....

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
_

Um, Sakura you have a loud voice. I can hear you perfectly well

_GOING UNDER!_

I can hear you really well..in fact I think you just killed me.

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
_

Fine then. Go ahead save yourself!.....Your asleep..?

_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

Wow this song is really....evil.....perfect for Sakura!

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
_

Your going under because I am hot..lol

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
_

Uh, Sakura did you have chocolate cuss uh, it's pretty easy to tell whats real.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

I'm dying again

You keep dying?

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

I'm...

Youuuurrrr....???

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
_

........Ahhh....

_I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under  
_

Then breath I heard a guitar in the background and then noticed it was Hinata! Wow, she playes rock'n guitar...As Hinata did her guitar thingy Sakura smiled.

_  
_I'_m dying again_

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

The music stopped and she walked off stage throwing the mic into the audience. See this is why I'm afraid of her...


	23. Good Enough

Okay for now on I'm going to tell you the song

It's Good Enough By Evanescence.

* * *

I saw Hinata go on stage first she was wearing a long purple skirt and a corset. Piano music came on and yay!

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

I don't cast spells...I'M NOT A WITCH!

_  
Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

You can't breath! OH NO CALL THAT NUMBER! Whats that number.....922...or 912...Gosh...

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.  
_

You fine now...good.... thought I was going to have to call 119...

_  
Drink up sweet decadence._

Dec-whatta? Is it like hot chocolate...?

_  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

Is it Dr. Pepper?

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

You feel???....Like......CHOWDER!

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

Did I get it? No....She means something....Hmm *Trying to think hard*

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_Love you too? I think I know what she means...

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no. _

I love you too Hinata...


	24. Bring Me To Life

Everyone Kiba is **Bold **And Temari is _Italic_

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Naruto has a very troublesome expression on his face. I think he fiannly figured it out....what a drag. Then I saw Temari go on stage she had on a black skirt that was ripped on the side up to her thigh. Then she had on fishnets and highhells. Troublesome....

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Temari your so troublesome with your numb talk...

_  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

And I thought Tenten had a bad since of direction *Sweat drops*

_**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
_

Do you have a hangover again?

_Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Who is that guy....? Kiba..Yes Kiba the troublesome dog was doing the male parts. This is so lame..

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Why is Kiba up there? This is such a drag...

_**Wake me up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Wake me up inside  
__**Save me**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up**__  
Before I come undone  
__**Save me**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Stupid dog-boy up there with Temari so close to her troublesome self..

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life......._

Hmm, He's not bad....he's just so...troublesome

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
_

Kiba grabbed the mic and took off....

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_

Now Temari.....

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

Troublesome...

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul**__  
Don't let me die here  
__**There must be something more**__  
Bring me to life  
_

Kiba never had a soul...

_**Wake me up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**I can't wake up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**Save me**__  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_**Wake me up**__  
(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up**__  
(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me**__  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

It's almost over...

_I've been living a lie  
__**There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life!!!_

Hmm, torublesome.....woman_  
_


End file.
